


艳七

by MicaNaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17256956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicaNaa/pseuds/MicaNaa





	艳七

李弘彬却只摇头，一头青丝散落在床上，那张看起来还带了几分稚气的脸庞布满了泪痕。金元植狠下心俯身亲吻李弘彬苍白的唇，伸出舌尖温柔地舔舐，终于成功撬开探入了他的口腔。  
是甜的。金元植闭上眼，恍若一个被艳鬼迷了心智的男人，贪婪地汲取着他口腔内的津液。李弘彬耐不住地呜咽，颤抖着手抚上了金元植的脸颊。

金元植抓着他的手紧紧贴着自己的脸，他看着李弘彬泛红的眼眶，哽咽道，“等了七年的不是只有你……就当是为了我，我们试试…好不好？”  
终于，李弘彬阖上了蓄满了泪水的眼睛，一滴泪顺着滑落悄无声息地浸润在了枕头里，他微不可闻的应了一声，然后顺从地抬起腿由着金元植将他的亵裤褪下。  
“怕么？”金元植粗糙的手掌抚在李弘彬的膝盖骨，顺着大腿一路往上摸到了他纤细饱满的腰臀处轻轻揉捏。感受到身下人在轻微地颤抖，金元植的吻落在他的唇角细细研磨。  
金元植的动作很温柔，但初尝人事的李弘彬依然抑制不住地紧张。年轻的小艳鬼嘴上说着不怕，可是却连小巧的脚趾都绷得紧紧的，像是为了让对方相信一般，李弘彬不等金元植动手便自己解开上衣的衣襟，讨好地双手覆上胸前粉嫩的两颗茱萸故作出媚态，“我……”  
一句话还没说完，并着的双腿已经被打开。李弘彬别过头紧紧闭上了眼睛，一时手都不知道往哪里摆。系在发上的那一条红色丝带落在苍白的脸颊，格外艳丽。  
他是青涩的，却又像是罂粟般令人着迷，想与之一起坠入深渊。  
李弘彬的身体没有温度。进入的时候也不如金元植想象中温热，但是却绞得很紧让金元植忍不住微微皱眉。也许是出于艳鬼的天性使然，李弘彬的指尖和眼角都染上了淡粉色的媚意，见到金元植皱眉，他有些难为情地伸出自己莹白透粉的指尖想去抚平他的眉，讪讪道，“是不是不舒服呀？”  
金元植将他夹在自己腰上的腿收的更紧些，李弘彬通体雪白，真当是没辱没那句玉骨冰肌，就连素白的衣物松松散散的落在一边都比不上他的身子白嫩。温柔地咬啮那浑圆白皙的肩头，金元植在李弘彬的轻喘声中慢慢挺动起来。  
“元植，元植……”李弘彬扬起头，修长洁白的脖子呈一道优美的弧度，身体跟着金元植的动作上下起伏，他一声声念着金元植的名字，像是溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草般吃力地抓着金元植的面具边缘，“元植，让我看看你罢。”  
金元植默许了他的举动，李弘彬抬手掀去面具后却愣住了。  
银色的面具落在地上发出了一记声响。

“不好看，对吧。”金元植用力顶撞了两下，逼的李弘彬回过神来，“别看了，乖。”  
李弘彬却像是痴了般摸着他那之前被面具遮住的半边脸颊， 那是一道手指长的伤疤，贯横了金元植半张脸，想必也是七年前坠马留下的伤。李弘彬将那块凹下的皮肤一点一点摩挲过去，笑着送上了自己的吻，“我的元植，最好看了。”  
艳鬼，与人交合时可释放异香，体态娇柔，摄人心魄。  
床上的帘子被落下，在油灯昏暗的光影中隐约还能看见艳鬼修长白皙的腿被高高抬起，甜腻的呻吟混着幽香溢满了一室，抵死缠绵。


End file.
